The Tale of The Dark Prognosticus
by GoddessOfTheSouls
Summary: The story of how Lord Blumiere first met Timpani.
1. A Meeting of fate in a Dark Life

**Lord Blumiere & Lady Timpani®**

**The Tale of the Dark Prognosticus**

A Paper Mario® Romance

People always have their opinions,

They always will,

And some times people have those opinions because they want to help people….

Or they have someone's best interest at heart….

But some people don't stop to think about how they're actions might actually hurt that person more than help…

And sometimes when we see someone do something we don't like, or agree with.

It may be best…to let that person make their own mistake.

Or to let them have their own life…

But some people don't give in.

And sometimes…there are dangerous consequences.

~Prologue ~

The Pixel Rebellion

Quite some time ago, there lived the City of The Ancients, now know known as Flipside and Flopside.

Four very wise sages helped create this land, it was an advanced civilization that had many things beyond its time, but one of its most prized creations was Pixel's! These amazing creatures had the ability to help the people of the city do many things they before had difficulties doing. But one fateful day, 1000 years after the creation of the pixels, a powerful Pixel, calling herself The Pixel Queen emerged! She hated the way the Pixels we're being used, so she controlled an army of mind controlled pixels to fight the Tribe of Ancients! Thousands of people, from both sides, fell, except for one survivor of the army, who, while being accompanied by a pixel friend, made his way to the Pixel queens' lair. There, he found out the awful truth, she was the original Pixel, who was created to help the world out of fear by one of the sages, who had the Dark Prognosticus, A book that foretold the dark events of the future. The ancient warrior was able to defeat the queen, and get the Dark Prognosticus, after this Pixel Rebellion, he took the few followers he could get, and went far away from this dimension, into a dark forest, somewhere far from the City of Ancients. There he started the Tribe of Darkness, a dark tribe that kept the Dark Prognosticus hidden away from the world, while this tribe used the predictions in this book for their own selfishness, there was a perk to this, as long as they stayed hidden, no one with a true evil heart could obtain the Dark Prognosticus.

That's what they thought anyway… but it always seems, that the one thing you don't want to happen, always finds a way to happen…

~Chapter One~

A Meeting of fate in a dark life

Deep in the Dark forest that the Tribe of Darkness called home, the son of the man who obtained the Dark Prognosticus and defeated the Pixel Queen, and who also led the Tribe of Darkness, was walking back to the kingdom after a long day of patrolling outside the castle walls, even though he was considered royalty among his people, he still had very tiring duties to attend to, and one of them was patrolling the outside of the kingdom walls, to make sure no one was able to find a way into the kingdom.

This particular day was different from the other days, today on his way back, he thought…

"I've never seen outside this forest…never…if just once, I could see…see what my father is so afraid of…I might be satisfied…"

This young man's name was Lord Blumiere, and he was around the age of 18. As he was having these thoughts, he was searching for a way out of the forest; he had some time before he had to be home, so he was not worried about being caught. He eventually made his way out of the forest… what he saw amazed him, he wondered; why had he not done this before? What really was there to be afraid of? Even if he met an outsider, who says he would have to tell him where he was from, or who he was…he then realized that the forest he lived in was on a huge mountain, over looking a beautiful land… lush, and green, it truly was beautiful… nothing like the dark forest he had been so used to his whole life, he was very curious at the site of all this… as he was wandering around, he saw what seemed to be houses, far, far down a cliff, he was standing there, looking down and growing more curious, when all of a sudden, the part of the cliff he was standing on, began to crumble, he lost his footing, and before he could even attempt to save himself, he was rolling down the cliff, all he could think of was the pain…and how this may be the end of him… after about a minute of this torture that seemed endless to him, he finally came to rest at the bottom of the cliff, he laid there, barely hanging on to life, he could feel himself slipping away, or at least falling into a deep sleep, he began to close his eyes, when all of a sudden, he heard a voice! It called to him from afar saying, "Oh my god, are you hurt?" then, suddenly, a figure was looming over him, saying many things, he could not make out what they we're saying, or even what they we're. Then he finally passed out, the person who found him could feel a pulse, they picked him up, and walked off into the distant town where they lived.

Blumiere woke up suddenly, he calmly looked around to see where he was, all he could remember was almost dying, then somone coming to his aid…who was it? Where did they go? He was in a very comfy bed, surrounded by wooden walls with pieces of furniture, he was obviously in someone's house. "This has to be the home of whoever saved my life." He thought as he rose out of bed to look around, as he tried to get up, he felt tremendous pain in many places throughout his body, such bad pain in fact that he screamed. Just then, a woman came in from another room and shouted "No! Stop! Don't move!" She came over to him and gently grabbed his arms and tried to lay him back down, Blumiere listened, and slowly laid down, he did not say a word, the woman wondered if he might still be in a daze, she said quietly "You're finally awake, I'm so glad! You took quite a fall, I thought for sure you we're dead…" she did not know what else to say… she just stared at him, waiting for a reply… after a few seconds he said "Thank you… I….owe my life to you…but…I don't understand…" she stared at him, then said "you don't understand what?" he replied "why...why would you save someone like me? I'm not human like you….I… I don't scare you?" she smiled and said "Everyone with a soul deserves to be saved…no matter who they are, or what they are… and you are no exception." He smiled and said… "Please…please tell me your name." she quickly replied "…Timpani, my name is Timpani!" "That is a beautiful name…" Timpani looked down and smiled shyly, then she said "And, can I ask your's?" "My name is Blumiere." Timpani got up, and said "Well Blumiere, it's a pleasure to meet you…well it seems you'll be here for a few days, there's no way you'll be going anywhere with the injuries you have!" Blumiere looked shocked and said "A...A few days!? No I can't! You don't understand, if my father fin-"Blumiere quickly stopped himself, he thought if he told Timpani, that his father would be even more furious with him, even if he made it home a few days after mysteriously going missing, the punishment from that would be far less worse than what would happen to them if his tribe found out that an outsider knew about them! Timpani then said "What we're you saying?" Blumiere quickly replied, "It's just…my father will be worried…" Timpani nodded and said "Well that's understandable, but it can't be helped! I'm not letting you leave until you're better…. Oh but wait, where does he live? I'll have a message sent to him! He can come get you!" Blumiere lay back down in bed, wondering what he should do…if he told her about himself; it would make things easier… Timpani looked at him curiously, why wasn't he replying back? Blumiere leaned up out of bed and thought to him self… "What would it hurt if I told her? And besides I don't have to tell her everything…Just enough to make sense to her."

"Blumiere? Are you ok?" Blumiere sat up and sighed, then began by saying "Timpani…I'm going to be perfectly honest…" Timpani sat down on the bed at his feat and said "Ok then…" Blumiere continued. "Where I come from, can't be found on a map…where I live, is completely unknown to the outside world…And, in accordance with my father's wishes, my tribe must remain that way…I cant tell you why that is…but…just know that if you we're to try to get in contact with my father, he would kill you. No doubts in my mind about that." Timpani looked at him, somewhat confused and said "…I See…but…why? Why does he go to such extreme measures to ensure you and your people stay hidden?" Blumiere sighed and said "Like I said before…I can't tell you…I'm sorry." Timpani nodded and said "I understand…whatever is going on with your people that is your business…" Timpani got up and started to walk away when Blumiere said "Timpani, when I leave in a few days…is it ok…if I come back to see you?" Timpani turned around and said… "I would love that…but how? If your father is so set on you never making connections with the outside world…then how will you get here?" Blumiere replied "I'll find a way…when I get back, I'll tell my father I followed a trail in the forest, I followed it for a few hours, because I believed it to be a trail from an outsider who found their way in, and then I realized I was lost, and it took me some time to find the way back… the forest is huge, he'll believe me…" Timpani said "By 'Forest' you mean the huge one on top of the mountain next to this village?" He replied "Yes…" "Well, our village has never been allowed to enter the forest; they say that there are evil, mysterious monsters that dwell there, that use black magic…well, mystery solved I guess…" Blumiere said quickly "Wait! You can't tell your village!" Timpani said sternly "I know that… and you have my word as your friend that I will not say a word about it… I promise." Blumiere lost his breath for a moment, and then said "F-friend? You want to be my friend?" Timpani smiled, nodded then replied "Of course."

The next few days we're spent with Timpani and Blumiere talking, they told stories to each other, but Timpani did most of the talking, Frankly Blumiere did not have much to say…he was far more interested in hearing Timpani's amusing stories of her childhood and things in her life. He found himself becoming more and more interested in her life, even over the course of the few days he was there, he felt like he learned so much about her, he wanted to know as much as he could, learning about the life of a Human was very interesting to Blumiere. And Timpani was so kind and funny that he almost considered never going home… But after about three days, he was able to move about and was feeling less and less pain, he could go home. He knew he had too.

Blumiere was just about to leave when he turned to Timpani and said "I promise I'll come visit again, I don't know when, but it will be as soon as I can…" Timpani nodded, gave a sweet smile and said "I'll see you soon!" Blumiere smiled back, and without saying another word, he walked off down the road leading back to the mountain cliff.

What would be waiting for him at home? Frankly, He was not eager to find out…


	2. Lying Your Way Out

~Chapter Two~

Lying Your way Out

After leaving behind his new found friendship with Timpani, Blumiere had to make it back up the mountain to the forest. He remembered Timpani talking about a long path that led up the mountain to the forest, it really was a long path, but it was far better than trying to scale the side of the mountain where he fell. After about an hour or so, he made it back to the forest, it was difficult to find a way back in, it was almost like the vines and tree's made a thick wall around it, and it was impossible to just make a path. Finally after a while of searching, he found a weak spot that he was able to cut through using his sword. When he broke through, he was in an area of the forest that was unfamiliar to him. Although there was somewhat of a path that he could follow, he did not follow it for long when he could see the kingdom walls, as he got closer he started noticing soldiers patrolling the outside walls, of course he could just walk past them and be seen, he was the son of their leader after all, but he knew if they found him it could mean trouble, he wanted to try to get past them and get to his father without having to be taken to him by the guards. Luckily there was a spot on one side of the castle walls that had vines growing up it, Blumiere waited for the guard to go past then ran to the wall and jumped on to the vines, he climbed his way up and made it over the wall, and to his surprise someone was waiting for him on the other side. It was his father. Blumiere yelled "AHHHH! D-dad…Uhmm what are you doing here? Hehehe…" His father replied with a very serious tone "And just where have you been for the past three DAYS!?" Blumiere quickly started to act serious, he knew he had to, or his father might not believe the lie he was about to tell "Father, I apologize for being gone. You see, on my patrol three days ago, I found a new trail I'd never seen before; I followed it, thinking it may be a trail from an outsider. I followed it and-"His father looked angry now and said sternly, cutting off Blumiere in mid-sentence "You actually expect me to believe this stupid story?! You've lived here your entire life, and you've never had problems finding your way around before, never! And now you expect me to believe that one day you just randomly get lost?!" Blumiere looked down in silence, he didn't know what to say, and he thought that he would have believed him. And sadly, he did not have a backup plan… his father slowly approached him and said "I don't know where you really we're, but I swear I will find out…" Blumiere had a shocked look on his face, he was terrified that his father might find out, or that he might get the truth out of him somehow…He made a promise to himself, that he would never tell him the truth. Ever.

The both of them walked back to the castle in silence, Blumiere kept his head down as he walked behind his father. As they walked to the castle, many of the towns people we're staring and talking, apparently they we're wondering where the young lord had been for the past three days. They eventually made their way into the castle, and many guards and servants kept approaching them, joyful that the young lord had returned home safely, just as Blumiere was going to go to his room, trying to avoid his father; he turned to Blumiere and said "I want to see you in the Throne Room in five minutes, no exceptions." Blumiere sighed and said "Yes, sir." He knew this meant trouble for him… Blumiere went to his room, changed clothes quickly and made his way to the Throne Room. The Throne room was where his father spent most of his time during the day, here, his bedroom or his study. Blumiere approached the throne room, two guards opened the extremely tall doors for him, and he went inside.

Upon entering, he saw his father sitting in his throne, with about six guards on each side of the room, The Guards always fascinated Blumiere, he wondered how they remained so stoic and stood so still all day long… he thought that it must be the worst job in the world… But it was hard for him to think about that right now, since he had much worse things to worry about than the guards and their boring jobs. Without saying a word, Blumiere stood in front of the throne where his father sat, he was told by one of the guards to stand about eight feet from his father, This felt very weird, he felt as if he were on trial or something…it did not feel like a "father and son chat" to say the least. After a few moments of silence, his father began by saying "Son, I know that you were not lost in the forest for three days, as I said before you are far too smart for that…" Blumiere swallowed hard, he had no idea what to say… he just stood there with a nervous look on his face… another moment of silence fell over the room, then his father began talking again saying "Your silence proves your guilt in my opinion…I believe you went out of the forest…" the guards in the room gasped at the kings accusation. No one had ever tried to leave, and the king believing that the first one to try was his own son was a shocker indeed. Blumieres' father stood up and said "Lord Blumiere, for the crimes of trying to leave the forest walls, endangering our people and the Dark Prognosticus I sentence you to three weeks solitary confinement in your quarters…" To Blumiere on a normal day that would not have been bad punishment at all, but he wanted to see Timpani again… what would she think, him being gone for three weeks, she would think he broke his promise… Blumiere did not have much to say in defense, but he began talking anyway…"Wait! Father, its not what you think, yes its true I left the forest…" This shocked the guards even more, since they did not even fully believe he would try to do something like that, Blumiere continued talking "But I did not meet any outsiders, no one saw me…I swear it! Our kingdom is not in danger, nor is the Dark Prognosticus!" His father looked at him with a satisfied look on his face, and said… "I will choose to believe you…but do not think I trust you either, you are still not allowed to leave this castle…" Lord Blumiere was sort of relieved that he had his father believing him…but he knew trying to leave again was a crazy idea…but he did not care, he had tricked his father before, he could try to escape at night when most of the castle staff was asleep. Of course there would still be guards surrounding the place, but he had to try at least!

He could not stop thinking about seeing Timpani again…


	3. Escaping The Forest Walls

~Chapter Three~

~Escaping the Forest Walls~

Later that evening, Blumiere was made to stay in his room the entire night, no exceptions. There we're at least five guards standing outside his door… a few of them snoring, but regardless, he did not want to take any chances trying to get out through the door. And it was locked anyway. Although, there was one way of escaping that had been overlooked for some reason…the window! It was most likely unlocked and unguarded because Blumiere's room was so high up in the castle, that it would be insane to try and climb down. He opened up the window, he could see over the forest walls he was so high up! It was a beautiful night, and all he could think about was Timpani as he starred at the moon. He did not know why, but she would not get out of his head, not that he wanted her too. He looked down out the window, he was at least 100ft high in the tower where his bedroom was, maybe even higher, he continued to look down and then sighed, he felt a bit hopeless at the moment… would he really have to wait three weeks to try to leave again? …as he was sitting on his bed, he got an idea, it was a bit crazy but he had to try something! He went into his closet, and began taking every piece of clothing he owned, which was a lot, he even took the curtains off the window, the sheets and blankets off of his bed, and the towels from his bathroom. It took more than an hour, but he made a thick, long chain out of the garments, blankets and towels, it was extremely long, but it may not reach all the way down the window, but it would at least let him go down far enough to where he could jump from it and not get injured. He started slowly sending the makeshift chain down the window. The whole chain was finally down to the bottom, or almost, anyway. He took the end and tied it to end of the bed; he tied as many knots as he could, and made sure it was secure. Finally, he started to make his way down the window; he kept pausing to look around to make sure no one was around, and after about ten minutes or so of carefully scaling his way down the tower, he safely landed on the ground. He was so relieved that he made it down; now all he had to do was find the path that he took when he first made it back to the forest, if he found that, he would be sure to make it outside to the mountain faster than aimlessly wandering around the huge forest! After a while of searching, he found the path, thankfully he was able to make it past the guards…or so he thought…

Meanwhile, unknown to Blumiere, one of the guards did see him! Before telling the king anything though, he thought it was wise to issue a single guard to follow the young lord, that way, they would know exactly what he was doing. The Guards' orders we're to follow him silently, he was not to make his presence known under any circumstances, after he found out where he was, he was to report back to the castle. The other guard was on his way to alert the king; he burst into his bedroom suddenly, awaking the king.

"Are you insane? How dare you barge in here! I should have you thrown in the d-"before he could finish yelling, the guard raised his voice saying. "Your majesty! It's important! Your son has escaped!" The king stopped yelling and said "What!? How!?" The guard replied "He used his entire wardrobe, blankets, sheets and towels to create a long chain to go down the window…" The king could not believe what he just heard, he said "Are you joking?! How!? The bottom of the tower near the window was supposed to be guarded!" The guard replied nervously "W-well…apparently it was not…" The king was extremely angry at this point… he yelled "So why are you just standing there?! GO AFTER HIM!" The guard remained calm and said "It's already taken care of. I issued another soldier to follow him. His orders are to follow the young lord, find out what he's doing, and report back, all while being completely unseen by outsiders." The King calmed down and said "…so all we can do is wait?" the guard replied "Apparently… The young lord is already to far ahead for any more people to go after him. And in my opinion this is the best way. If too many people go after him, we risk being seen by outsiders. We just have to wait…" The king sighed and sat down in one of the chairs in his room and said "…I don't understand….what could be out there he's so fascinated with…it makes no sense…"

Meanwhile, Blumiere had made it out of the forest, unknowing that one of his fathers guards lingered some 30ft behind… He was so excited; he could not wait to see Timpani again! He made it down the mountain path, it was a lot faster going down the path then going up it, and so he was near Timpani's village in about a half-hour. Finally he could see her house in his sights…He got to the door, he could not see any lights on inside. He thought to himself "I guess I did not think this trough very well… I don't want to wake her up…but what do I do… I can't just sleep out here. What if someone finds me? ….*sigh*" just then, suddenly, a voice came from behind saying "…boo!" Blumiere jumped and screamed and turned around to find it was Timpani with a very sly grin on her face, Blumiere laughed and sighed out of relief, then Timpani said "Hi there!" Blumiere said "Timpani? What are you doing out so late?" she smiled and said "Oh, I was visiting a friend, I lost track of time and before I knew it, it was dark outside!" Blumiere replied "Well…just be careful…you never know what's out there at night…" Timpani laughed and said "Oh don't worry about me! This village is pretty safe…nothing too bad ever goes on here…since there are not too many people…" There was a moment of awkward silence when Timpani finally said "So why are you here so late Blumiere?" Blumiere replied saying "Oh…yeah sorry about that…well…do you mind if we go inside and talk about it?" Timpani nodded and said "Yes…of course…".

~End of Chapter Three~


End file.
